


Something Blue

by Drarrymadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter
Summary: A new law has been passed forcing people with potent magical cores to marry. Poor Harry is caught up in the drama as per usual.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Something Blue

**Something Blue**

The morning the Ministry sent out ten urgent owls was a beautiful one, all shining sun and blue skies. It was the sort of weather for family days out and celebrations, and Harry was looking forward to a relaxing day working in his garden. He’d let the expanse of grass and flowers become overridden with weeds while he’d been trying to decide what to do with his life — join the Aurors? Play professional Quidditch? That’s what everyone had urged him to do, but he wanted something...different, something more. He wanted a slower pace and time to think. As he sat at his kitchen table slowly sipping his coffee, he couldn’t help but grin at the possibilities he now had.

A tapping at the window alerted him that he had mail, and he flicked his wand lazily to let the owl inside. The owl landed beside him and puffed out its chest importantly as Harry untied a letter bearing the Ministry of Magic seal from its leg. Then, before Harry could thank it or offer it a treat, the owl swooped off confidently through the still open window. Harry took another gulp of his coffee and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_You have been summoned urgently to attend a compulsory meeting with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt at one pm today at the Ministry of Magic. Please be mindful that you will be searched and be required to surrender your wand upon arrival, as per the new security measures for visitors recently installed within the Ministry._

_Please note, this meeting cannot be rearranged. Failure to attend the meeting will result in a team of Aurors being dispatched to escort you to the meeting. Failure to comply with the dispatched escort will result in your arrest._

_Please bring this summons with you when you attend the meeting. Any additional information you may need can be found within the attached addendum._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Penelope Clearwater_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Harry looked at the letter in shock — what could he possibly have done to deserve being summoned? And why wouldn’t Kingsley just come to talk to him instead? After a moment, Harry remembered the extra pages that were included in the envelope and unfolded them hastily, hoping they held some kind of explanation.

* * *

Harry stared at the grains of the wood of the large table in front of him, his mind focusing on that random detail instead of the other information that he’d just learned.. Ginny was silently staring at her hands, her shoulders uncharacteristically hunched. Neville was staring out of the window desperately. Oliver Wood, Blaise Zabini, and Cormac McLaggan were sitting in silent fury, having yelled themselves hoarse arguing over the situation. Padma Patil and Cho Chang were sobbing in each other’s arms, their shoulders heaving in misery. Even Luna, although much calmer than everyone else, was still rather pale and wide-eyed as she held hands with an equally pale Draco Malfoy. Harry, however, was still firmly lodged somewhere in disbelief; his eyes were fixed on Kingsley, willing him to do something to stop this from happening. 

“I am sorry; really, I am. However, this course of action is necessary for the continuation of magical potency. I’m sure none of you wants to hear a speech about the Greater Good, but please believe me that, in this instance, it really is for the best.”

“That’s easy for you to say, _Minister_ ,” Draco drawled with a scowl, “but with all due respect, you’re not the one being forced to bond against our wills with only a few hours notice.” 

“Do we at least get to pick who we would prefer to bond with as long as they’re within this group?” asked Cho hopefully, her voice thick with emotion.

“Unfortunately not,” responded Kingsley gently, causing Cho and Padma to lapse back into silent sobs. “You’re all here due to the strength of your magical cores, coupled with your health and single status. In order to maximise the results of the experiment, we’ve preselected the couples whose magical cores are most compatible.”

“And what about personally compatible? Or sexually compatible? Or even a bloody compatible gender?” demanded Cormac, his voice rising to a shout by the time he had finished.

“Please, I know that not all of you may know each other, or even like each other.” Kingsley sounded tired, his voice low and quiet. “I’m well aware that we have more males than females within this room, likely resulting in at least one same-sex couple. Unfortunately, it doesn’t matter, not when compared to replenishing the population of the magical community.”

“And if we refuse?” asked Ginny suddenly, her eyes flashing with tenacity.

“I’m sorry, Miss Weasley, I really and truly am, but refusal isn’t an option. Now that you are here, you won’t be allowed to leave—”

“You can’t keep us here—”

“Yes, we can Miss Weasley, and we will if it’s necessary. You won’t be able to leave as you are considered, understandably, as significant flight risks. You won’t be allowed to take any action which may have an adverse effect on the matrimonial proceedings.”

“So you’re just going to keep us sitting in here until it’s time to force us to bond?” asked Harry scornfully. “How’re you going to manage that? Imperius us?”

“Harry—,” began Kingsley regretfully, but Harry had had enough.

“No!” shouted Harry, slamming his hand down onto the table in fury. “You don’t get to sit there like a wounded puppy. You’re _not_ the victim in all this! I want to know what will happen if we refuse to bond?”

“We will not be using Imperio on any of you. If you refuse to bond, you will be incarcerated within Azkaban for crimes against the magical community.” At his words, the room erupted in shouts and sobs as each of them refused to accept the unfairness of the situation. Only Luna remained quiet, taking in the events around her. After a few moments, however, they realised their protestations weren’t achieving anything and began to quiet down, each of them seething with injustice.

“I understand that you are being asked to give up a great deal, but that is the current situation. The last thing I want to do is force this upon you, but I don’t have a choice, not in this instance. You will all be bonded this evening here at the Ministry. Each of you will be allowed one visitor. If you want to wear something specific or observe any traditions, then these can be implemented as much as possible with such short notice. All requirements must be requested within half an hour of being allocated your bond mate. Do you all understand what I have said?” 

Kingsley seemed to take the group’s silence as assent and continued talking, his voice sounding wearier and wearier as he went.

“Perkins will now read the names of those who have been paired together. When your name is called, please follow your guide, who will take you to your preparation rooms.” Kingsley paused, regarding them all with pity, “I’m very sorry things have come to this.” His gaze lingered on Harry, but Harry looked away, refusing to accept whatever apology Kinsgley wanted to make. It wasn’t as if it was he that was being forced into a barbaric excuse for a marriage. 

The assistant, Perkins, stepped forward at Kingsley’s nod and unrolled a scroll with a grave air of formality. 

“The couples are as follows,” he read in a low but firm voice. “Mr Blaise Zabini will be paired with Miss Luna Lovegood. Mr Neville Longbottom will be paired with Miss Cho Chang. Mr Cormac McLaggan will be paired with Miss Padma Patil. Mr Oliver Wood will be paired with Miss Ginevra Weasley. And finally, Mr Harry Potter will be paired with Mr Draco Malfoy.” 

“Fucking of course,” hissed Draco, as he heaved himself out of his chair and walked towards the Ministry official waiting for them by the door. 

Harry felt like he was in a trance of sorts as he gave a stiff nod and silently made his way to stand next to Draco, his eyes trained on the floor. He refused to look at Kingsley as he stepped out of the room obediently; he didn’t know who the man was any more. 

* * *

The room they had been led to looked like a large interrogation room. There was a long rectangle table with two chairs on either side of it. Draco promptly took the seat furthest away from Harry, who had sunk into the chair nearest to the door. The lighting in the room was too bright as it reflected off the bare white walls. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the headache that was building behind them. The Ministry official gave a flick of her wand, conjuring some plastic bottles of water and a plate of mixed sandwiches. 

“Eat if you can,” she instructed. Do you have someone you would wish to visit you?” Harry responded that he would like Hermione or Ron to visit him, and Draco asked for his mother. The official wrote down the names and, once she had ascertained neither of them had any specific religious wishes to uphold, quickly left the room.

The tension in the small room was almost suffocating, and Harry had no idea how he was going to survive being bonded with Draco. From the look on Draco’s face, he seemed to share the sentiment. 

After what felt like years, but was quite likely only an hour, the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, immediately crossing to where Draco was sitting wrapping her arms around him protectively. They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments, indulging in some kind of silent communication, before they began whispering frantically in what sounded like French.

Harry looked around at the door where Hermione was standing, a stricken look on her flushed face. 

“Harry. Oh, Harry,” she gasped as she threw her arms around his neck and began to sob into his neck. Harry, feeling rather annoyed that he was having to comfort her when he felt it should have been the other way around, patted her awkwardly on the back. After a few minutes, she drew back, her eyes swimming with tears. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I came as soon as I heard. Ron’s with Ginny. Molly and Arthur are in Romania struggling to get an emergency Portkey home.” 

“It’s fine, Hermione,” he said automatically, as she lowered herself into the chair next to him. 

“I tried to talk to Kingsley, but they wouldn’t let me see him.”

“There’s no point, really. It is what it is.”

“Aren’t you furious?” asked Hermione, peering at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

“What good would that do? We’ve all spent the afternoon yelling and arguing, and it didn’t achieve anything.” Harry sighed, opened a bottle of water, and took a long sip. 

“Here,” she whispered, as she slid a small pouch across the table towards him. “It’s my garter from my wedding. I...I don’t expect you to wear it obviously, but maybe you could keep it in your pocket or something? We’re not allowed to be there, but this way, you’ll know we want to be.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione,” Harry huffed out gruffly.

“It might bring luck.” At Harry’s confused look, she elaborated. “It’s old to me, new to you, it’s borrowed as, of course, I want it back, and it’s blue. You know, like the rhyme.”

“I don’t know, ‘Mione, I suppose I could always be my something blue,” he murmured, as a single tear fell down his face.

“It might not be that bad, you know,” said Hermione tentatively as she leaned over to wipe the tear from his cheek, causing Harry’s eyebrows to raise in surprise.

“Is that so?”

“Well, plenty of people manage to make arranged marriages work. You know, they form a friendship and base their marriage on that.”

“You want me to form a friendship with him?” he asked incredulously, nodding his head towards Draco. “It’s alright for you, ‘Mione. You and Ron are already happily married. Everyone thought you were being ridiculous rushing into it, but it turns out you had the right idea. Who knew, eh?” Harry could hear the bitterness seeping from his words and took a steadying breath. “Don’t look at me like that, ‘Mione. You’ll make it that much worse.” His voice wobbled as he spoke, betraying the resigned look on his face. Hermione nodded tearfully in understanding.

After a few minutes had passed, the Ministry official stepped back through the door. “It is now time for your visitors to leave. You may contact them in due course.” After a hushed and sorrowful goodbye, both women were herded out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone with the Ministry official.

“Once it is time, you will be brought into the room we have allocated to accommodate the bondings. You will each step forward when called to undergo the bonding ceremony and receive your fertility potions. You will then receive further instructions.” 

Then, with a final sad look at them both, the official turned and went out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

* * *

“I bet you’re loving this,” mumbled Harry, unable to contain himself any longer.

“What? How’d you figure?”

“Marrying the Saviour? Think about what it will do for your shot reputation.”

“Fuck you. Talk about being self-absorbed,” hissed Draco, shaking his head.

“What, the fact didn’t cross your mind?” probed Harry relentlessly.

“No, Potter. It didn’t. Instead, I thought of the apprentice Potioneer exam that I will no longer be taking tomorrow morning. I thought of my Mother, who I’ve been looking after since my father received the kiss and how she will manage to cope with all this. And I thought of how I’ve never been allowed to choose for myself. My father controlled me, Voldemort controlled me, and now that I’m finally free? This happens.” Draco’s face flushed with anger as he spoke, igniting the fury Harry was trying to keep locked inside himself.

“Like you’ve so many other options, Malfoy.”

“That’s the point though! I could have had options! I might have got the apprenticeship. I might have met someone and fallen in love with them, asked them to marry me, argued over place settings and floral arrangements. But no. I get to be reminded that I am always a pawn and that, from the moment I was born, I never really had a choice in anything.” 

Harry met Draco’s furious glare and fought the urge to punch him in his pointy face.

“Do you think I wanted this? I spent my childhood being abused or ignored, knowing that I was a burden and not good enough. I get to Hogwarts and spend the next seven years trying not to die in some ridiculous plot of Voldemort’s. I was made to attend every trial after the war. I’m stalked relentlessly by the press and fans. I can’t even struggle with a vinegar sachet without the Prophet reporting it. Things were just dying down. I was looking forward to some travel, maybe find out what I like, what I’m good at that wasn’t to do with survival or Quidditch or defence. And now? I’m stuck with you!” 

Harry realised that somewhere in his tirade, he had begun yelling. He forced himself to take a couple of breaths before continuing in a quieter tone. “I have spent my entire fucking life with people who hate me. The Dursleys. Death Eaters. Snape. Do you know how many times the fucking school turned against me? And now? I’m supposed to marry someone who’s hated me forever and who’s done everything he could to make my life fucking miserable. Well, excuse me for not feeling sorry for you, but I’m rather busy feeling like shite over here.”

Draco opened his mouth to respond to Harry, but before he could say anything, the door opened once again to reveal the same official that had been assigned to them all day. It was time.

* * *

  
  


The Ministry registry office was silent but for the muffled sobs of Padma and Cho, who were once again holding onto one another. Kingsley stood at the front of the room holding his wand aloft, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and upper lip from the strain of performing the bondings one after the other in quick succession. Only Harry and Draco were left. Kingsley nodded at them, and they both stepped forwards until they were standing side by side. Kingsley cleared his throat and began the proceedings.

“We are here to witness the bonding of Mr Harry James Potter and Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, as demanded by the Magical Procreation and Conservation Act passed on this very day. Please, join your wand hands.”

Harry lifted his hand, waiting for Draco to do the same. 

“Well? Fancy a holiday in Azkaban do you?” whispered Harry furiously.

Draco chewed his bottom lip for a moment, looking torn before he looked into Harry’s blazing eyes.

“I just...I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever did. I just wanted you to know that, before...”

“I don’t hate you either,” replied Harry truthfully.

They both looked at each other for a moment, as if seeing each other clearly after a long time being lost in a fog. Slowly, Draco raised his wand hand and threaded his fingers through Harry’s. As they looked at each other curiously, they barely heard Kingsley’s words bond them together.


End file.
